Specific isoxazoline-substituted benzamide compounds are known to have control activities against pests (for example, insects, mites, crustaceans, and nematodes) in the agricultural/horticultural field or livestock/sanitation field (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Aqueous suspension agrochemical compositions containing the compound A, a thickener, a surfactant, and water are also known (see Patent Documents 2 and 3, for example).